Starving
by Ely93c
Summary: Just an intro that came up in my mind many months ago, I think while I was listening to "Starving" by Hailee Steinfield. Now it's an entire story on my phone sigh I am (sort of) still crazy about the show and especially about this couple, so I couldn't resist and I wrote another story. Thanks for the attention and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Sue entered in the elevator, followed by Levi, she was a little bit late for work "Come on, Levi.. I don't know how I am going to work today"

Jack run into the building and shouted "Wait!" Then hurried up to take the elevator "Oh hi..I didn't saw you or Levi before" looking at her "I guess that we are both late for work" blushing and frowning few seconds later -Wow, you must be Sherlock Holmes, Hudson-

Sue looked at Levi and smiled a little bit "Uhm, yeah.. It was really late when I got home yesterday.." -The elevator is really slow, what a perfect timing- rolling her eyes

"Did you sleep well?"

Sue swallowed "Uhm, yes" thinking about the dream that she had the night before and the kiss they shared in the car "Yes, you?"

Jack looked at her "Sure..I mean, yes. Still tired but.." biting his lips while looking at her -I can still taste her lips on mine.. oh no, no..she..she is biting her lips, again..- groaning internally

Sue looked at him for a few seconds and he was getting close to her, too close to her "What..what are you doing?" looking in his eyes, she was trapped between his body and the wall of the elevator, she didn't really mind, at all. Her focus was only on his perfume and the reaction of her body to his closeness. She let go Levi's leash when his lips were approaching hers

Jack caressed her bottom lip with his thumb and then caressed her chin, slowly approaching his lips to hers, she released a sigh of relief, when she felt his hand on her neck, pulled her closer and then bited her lips one time, before capturing her lips in a famelic kiss.

Her hands rested on his chest feeling his hearbeat going faster, she slowly moved her hand on his neck, then tangling her hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

Jack heard the elevator bell and roughly, broke the kiss and Sue runned away from the elevator, completely shocked from their passionate interlude.

"Hi.." Lucy smiled and looked at her "Are you okay? What happened to your hair?"

Sue blushed "Hi.. Must be the wind outside..or the air conditioning or..maybe both" fixing her hair in a ponytail

Lucy squinted her eyes "Uh-uh.."

"Good morning everyone!" Jack entered in the office with a little smile on his face

Lucy looked at him, messy hair and..was that...squinting again her eyes to see it clearly.

Jack looked quickly at Lucy "Everything okay, Lucy?"

Lucy cleared her throat "Yeah..yes. I was just.. nothing. Hi, by the way"

Jack looked at them before shaking his head to focus on his work for the day.

Sue blushed - _A hickey?! What the heck I was thinking?_ -


	2. Chapter 2

Excuse for the delay, it's been really though week and...the chapter that I wrote few months ago, that was ready, but totally different from this and I decided to write down a new chapter from the scratch. Probably I will post anyway the other one, someday LOL. D

"Excuse me, I am looking for...Sue Thomas?" said a very young guy

Tara smiled "She is there.." pointing at her desk "Levi, get Sue"

"Yes?" Sue smiled

"Uhm, Miss Thomas, I have a delivery for you" smiling shyly "If you can sign over here, please"

Sue frowned "Sure..thanks."

"No problem, have a nice day"

Lucy smiled and looked at her "Someone is seeking for your attention"

Sue rolled her eyes and looked for Jack, but his desk was empty then she shook her head -I'm just imagine things..-

"There is a note with the roses?"

Sue sighed "From Brian Gallaway"

 _"That Brian Gallaway? The hot guy from the third floor?"_ Tara signing

Sue rolled her eyes "He is asking for a date" then clearing her throat when she saw Jack and Bobby

Bobby winked at Sue "Nice flowers, sheila. Little Sparky here decided to finally do something about your relationship?"

Lucy chuckled "Nope, Brian Gallaway"

Jack grimaced and didn't go unnoticed

Sue and Lucy glanced each other, with a smirk on their faces

* * *

"Ouch.." said Jack making a grin

"I didn't even touched you, Sparky" said Sue shaking her head

 **°Flashback°**

Brian and Sue were out for lunch, then headed to the park to take Levi for his business. Jack was "casually" passing by, when he saw that Brian was trying to kiss her, only that Sue wasn't really happy about that and tried to stop him, when Brian was trying with the force to kiss her, Jack decided to exchange two words with that jerk

"I think that the lady said no" taking him by his shoulders, but Brian took him by surprise with a fist on his face

"Oh my God, Jack.." gasped

 **°End of flashback°**

Now, Jack was seated on the table in the conference room and Sue was medicating him, she was between his leg.

"That was..stupid." taking some cotton from the bag that Arlene gave her "Cute.." smiling a little bit to him, who returned the smile "But still stupid"

"He tried to force you to kiss him and you weren't really happy about that. Correct me if I am wrong"

"Why you were there?"

"I was taking a walk" looking down to his feet then back to her

Sue looked at him seriously "Jack.."

Jack sighed "I was...worried for you" -And jealous..- but this remained a secret "I know that he is quite a catch for most of the ladies in the building."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're jealous? No more girls around you or Bobby?" said Sue, trying to focus on his scar while Jack was caressing her back

Jack was staring at her, he was memorizing every details about her face. Starting from her eyes, he remembered the first time that he catched those eyes in the office, when she was asking for a transfer. From that moment he was taken. She was really focused on what she was doing, blocking the flow of blood on his cheek, that had stopped, probably, 10 minutes ago.

The closeness to her body didn't help his heartthrob and the sweaty palms, it didn't help especially the fact that her left hand was caressing his cheek and she was looking at him with the same passion in her eyes.

She was getting closer and looked at his lips before catching his eyes again, when suddenly his phone started to ring, breaking the magic

Sue cleared her throat and broke the contact with him

Jack sighed "Uhm..Sorry, probably I have to take this, it's important"

Sue nodded and headed to the door

"Hudson.."

-Sophie- and -7.30- was the only two things that she got and from the smile on his face, was probably enough

Sue took a deep breath when she left the conference room -Stupid, stupid, stupid...get a grip.-

* * *

"Hey, you're here. Are you sure that you don't mind if I go out tonight? I don't want to leave you alone" said Lucy sitting on the couch next to her

"It's okay Lucy. I will have a date with my bed." chuckling

"I'm so sorry for Brian. I didn't thought he was so dumb and arrogant"

"I'm sorry for Jack. He is the one who's got a scar on his face right now"

Lucy smiled "I know this is going to sound really bad, but what Jack did was romantic"

Sue blushed "I thought the same thing, but don't tell him or I will deny it"

Lucy bites her lips "Is he coming tonight?"

Sue sighed and looked down to Levi "I think you're late for your date"

"Sue, I am not late for my date and...what's wrong? He is here every Friday or you're with him almost every night"

Sue sighed "Can I tell you something? But you have to promise you won't tell to anyone"

"Cross on my heart"

"This morning, we were both late for work, we met in the elevator and things were already pretty embarassing because of yesterday night"

"What happened yesterday?"

"We were following that informer, but someone saw us, so I kissed him. It started as a really small kiss..nothing important. It was for undercover" smiling a little bit "Or at least, this is what I'm trying to tell myself" removing a hair from her face "So, in the elevator we were talking, I was trying to do a normal conversation. I honestly don't know what happened. He kissed me, I didn't thought that his eyes could get even more darker."

Lucy smiled with a smirk "How was it?"

Sue smiled back and sighed "It was passionate and hot.. nothing I have experienced before. And, while we were almost kissing again in the conference room, he got a call from Sophie"

"Hold on, who's Sophie?"

"I don't know. Sophie and 7.30 it's all I got from his conversation. From the smile on his face, I think it's his new flame"

"That's impossible. The only person he's going out with without dating, is you"

Sue rolled her eyes "Well, apparently he's dating someone now" sighed "I will be okay, Luc, don't worry. Myles will be worried if you're going to be late"

Lucy bit her lips "I will call Myles and tonight we're going to watch a movie and we can order chinese food, what do you say?"

"No, no..don't do that. We can watch a movie and order chinese tomorrow. Tonight I think I'm going to bed early"

"Are you sure?"

Sue smiled "I am sure. But, thank you" hugging her

Lucy smiled "Alright. Call me if you change your mind"

"Have fun.." Sue looked at the door, then back to Levi "Alright, I am going to take a shower"

* * *

Jack knocked at the bell few times, before opening the door with his key, that she gave him after the Simon's case, Levi was near the bathroom and he heard the sound of the water running over the shower plate.

He put the wine and the pizza on the table and started to take the glasses for the wine, like he always did every week.

In the meantime, Sue was preparing herself for bedtime -I don't know why I bought this..and why, for some reason, my normal pj is disappeared- sighing she headed to the kitchen and she started to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews. Please, feel free to tell if there some mistakes in my english (English is not my mothertongue, just happen to use a lot english for work and personal use, like tv series, songs, movies, ect.. I'm italian, btw)

* * *

"Aaagh.." Sue screaming "Jack, what you're doing here?"

"Woah.." couldn't take his eyes off of her, Sue was wearing a black satin and lace camisole and a pair of shorts, revealing her soft and lightly tanned skin, she was still with her hair wet. Jack was sure that this perfect image would stay in his mind for a very long time.

"Jack.." Sue waving her hand "Earth to Jack.." smiling a little bit

Jack cleared his throat "Uhm..I-I am sorry..what were you saying?"

"I said what you're doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?! It's been awhile, since we decided to had take out food and movie at your place, on Friday night"

Sue frowned "I thought..that you had other plans tonight"

"O-other plans? What do you..?" Jack smiled with a smirk "Did you eavesdrop my conversation today?"

Sue blushed "I-I didn't.. I was going back to the office and I catched..few things about your date"

Jack frowned "It was something really important, that I do every week. It wasn't a date, wouldn't be fair to the woman that I am dating "

Sue blushed "Oh..."

Jack continued "That apparently forgot to tell me that there was a specific outfit for tonight" biting his lips "Should I undress too?" starting to unbutton his shirt

Sue looked down "Sorry, but apparently someone forgot to tell me that he was coming for dinner tonight"

"Next time I am will be sure to not tell you that I am coming for dinner, if you promise to keep this outfit everytime" chuckling

Sue rolled her eyes "I will be right back..you can choose the movie tonight"

* * *

Sue was in her bedroom and smiled shyly, her pj had a pleasant reaction on him, even though she had not expected it.  
She saw the t-shirt on her bed and smiled widely

She headed back to the kitchen with the hockey t-shirt and the leggins

Jack smiled when he saw her "Hey.."

"Hey you..did you choose the movie?" taking the glasses of wine to the coffee table

"Uh, not yet.." biting his lips "I would like to talk with you for a second"

Sue frowned "Okay.."

Jack seated next to her on the couch "I would like to talk about...what happened this morning.."

"Jack.."

"Please, I want to..explain" clearing his throat

"Go ahead.."

"I-I am sorry..I feel like an idiot and I was arrogant and..I am sorry for that"

Sue swallowed, trying to knock down the lump that had formed in her throat

Jack saw her reaction and took her hand "Let me finish, please.." caressing her knuckles "I am sorry for the way I kissed you, not that I kissed you" clearing his throat "And considering that few hours later our interlude, I wanted to stop another guy who tried to kiss you, I feel even more stupid"

Sue smiled a little bit "Jack.." shaking her head "I am not really sorry for that. You took me by surprise, I have to be honest, but..I don't regret it even a little bit"

"Y-you-you don't?" Jack looking surprised

Sue blushed "No, I don't.."

"Otherwise, I would have tried to slap you.." chuckling

Jack laughed "Thank God, that you didn't.." then returning serious and caressing her cheek "You are an extraordinary woman, Sue Thomas"

Sue smirked "Eeeh, I already know that.." giving him a pat on his thigh, playfully

"So...when are you going out with Brian?"

Sue bit her lips "I won't...uhm, I have to tell you something, but promise you won't tell to Lucy"

"Okay.."

"This is the third time he asks me out..." grimacing

"Oh, I didn't know that you were already.."

"I didn't say that I went out with him, Hudson" smiling shyly "We went out for lunch today, because I wanted to be clear with him, but apparently he doesn't take a no as a response"

"If you want I can talk with him.."

"It's okay, I think I can handle this..but, thanks"

Jack smiled shyly _"No problem" signing "Are you hungry?"_

Sue nodded _"Starving.."_

* * *

Few hours later, the pizza was devoured and the movie was ended, Jack looked down to Sue and smiled, she was asleep in his arms and that was totally perfect, except the fact that he couldn't sleep there.

She was dreaming something good, he thought, because she was smiling. He looked at his watch and sighed "I think I have to go, sweetheart" talking to himself, he slowly stood up and carried Sue to her bedroom, followed by Levi.

Jack had to hold a laugh as Levi pulled the covers "Thanks buddy.." said quietly, then placed Sue on the bed and covered her with the blankets "Goodnight sweetheart" kissing her forehead and turning on the lamp on the bedside table "Goodnight buddy.." giving him a scratch "Take a look on her"

With one more glance at the object of his affections, he left the bedroom and the apartment.

* * *

Sue woke up the morning after, really radiant even though, a little bit embarassed because he carried her to the bedroom and she didn't even notice

"Good morning, Lucy" smiling

"Good morning, sunshine...you're literally glowing" Lucy smiling

Sue blushed "I just slept like a baby"

"Uh-uh..so that's nothing to do with someone who delivered something for you this morning?"

"A delivery?" looking at the heart box on the table

"C'mon, open it.."

Sue smiled "I didn't expect anything..wait, there is a card" opening the envelope, Sue smiled, recognizing his writing "Mmh.. an handwritten card -My dearest Sue, I hope you had sweet dreams. After the night we spent together, I know that I did. Enjoy! Love, Jack" looking shyly to Lucy

Lucy smiled "I thought that he wasn't coming.."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. And I think that he was even more surprised than me" opening the box and revealing croissants and cappuccinos for Lucy and Sue and a turtle with a little heart on it "I think, I'm going to call this Sparky" then opening another bag "Levi, I think this is for you.." giving him a muffin

"I think he is courting you.."

Sue blushed "Why do you think that?"

"Well, first of all, he woke up early than you, to make sure that you had your breakfast in time aand...he bought the breakfast at your favourite cafè. Not to mention the rose that's inside the box"

* * *

Sue and Lucy entered in the office "Morning everyone.."

Sue looked at his desk and was disappointed to see it empty, few seconds later, she felt Levi's tail moving in a different way and its cologne invaded her senses

"Good morning everyone.." Jack smiling widely and caressing her back "Hey.."

"Hi.." said Sue quietly and seated at her desk

Bobby looked at his friend "Why so happy, Sparky?"

Jack looked quickly at her "Just happened to spent a wonderful night, even thought, it didn't end the way I wanted"

Sue blushed and looked away

* * *

"Hey.." Jack taking the mug from the desk "Are you okay?"

Sue nodded "Coffee?"

"Please.. I didn't sleep so much yesterday"

"Jack..."

"Don't say it. You were tired and honestly, I enjoyed sleeping with you, I mean, I actually took a nap.."

Sue blushed "Thanks and thanks for the breakfast and especially for Sparky"

Jack frowned "Sparky? That's how you called the turtle?"

"Yes, he reminds me of you.." biting her lips to hold back a laugh and walking away

"Wait.. not to fast" taking her wrist "I wanted to ask you...if you..uhm..If I..you would.." clearing his throat

Sue chuckled and looked down to her feet "Just take a breath and you can restart"

Jack smiled and scratched his head "I would like..no, no. I would love to take you out for dinner...If-if you want" he rolled his eyes "That's lame, isn't it?"

Sue bit her lips and smiled shyly "I would love to have dinner with you, Jack.."

"I feel a -but- is coming"

"But..I promised Amanda that we would go to the Bookworm together.."

Jack looked surprised "B-bookworm?"

Sue squinted her eyes "Yes..are you okay?" he seems slightly scared

"Uhm..sorry, yeah..yeah, I'm great..Sue, I.."

"Hudson, in my office" said Garrett from the hallway

Sue waited for him to continue and looked at him hopefully

Jack sighed "Sorry, Garrett wants to see me. We can finish this later?"

Sue nodded and frowned by his reaction "Sure" -Is he hiding something?-

* * *

Sue was driving with Amanda to the Bookworm Club. She was still disappointed and mad with Jack.

 **°Flashback°**

 **Jack was out of the office for the entire day, when he came back, he got a call on the phone.**

 **"Hudson" Jack smiled "Hi Sophie, sure I can be there in a few minutes. Yeah, me too. Bye, honey-**

 **Sue looked at his lips, she looked confused, embittered and walked out of the office, without saying a word.**

 **She spent most of the time crying in silence in the bathroom, until everyone was gone. Everyone except Lucy.**

 **"He didn't took too long to find another girl..I don't even know why I am mad? We are just friends, after all."**

 **Lucy smiled "Because you're in love with that stupid boy, that actually is hopelessy in love with you.." she kept talking "I tell you something. Take a deep breath, put some make up on and go out with Amanda.-**

 **°End of Flashback°**

Sue and Amanda headed to the Bookworm club

 _-Are you okay, Sue?-_

Sue smiled _-Yes, I'm sorry..just thinking. It's been a long day-_

Amanda smiled back _-Maybe we should go, the show will start in a few minutes..-_

Sue sighed, she loved being with Amanda and being at the Bookworm Club, but tonight all she wanted to do was immerse herself in a bathtub.

 _-For some reason, I think you are going to love it.- winking at her_


	4. Chapter 4

The man was extremely nervous and was walking back and forth, in the backstage

 ** _-You are consuming the floor..-_**

 ** _-Sorry..she is there already?-_**

She smiled and looked through the courtains **_-Of course, they found a very good seats. She's going to love it-_**

 ** _-She was mad with me.. and I can't blame her-_**

 ** _-She won't be later.. are you ready?-_**

He took a deep breath and nodded

In the meantime, Sue took a seat near Amanda and Levi was at her feet, the show was about to start, she looked at the woman who was signing on the little stage they set up.

When the first two people got on the stage, she looked at Amanda, that was apparently less surprised then her, then looked back to them.

He was standing there, signing. She couldn't believe at her eyes, his fingers were so flowing, where had he learned to sign so well?

Before she could stop them, tears began to fall on her face

* * *

Jack was looking for her in the crowd, he took a deep breath when he finally saw her talking with Iris -I'm a dead man- he thought

Sue felt a glance on her, turned around just to see him looking at her, she smiled and waved to him, Jack returned the smile and approached them.

 ** _-Hey.._ \- **

**_-Hey you.. I see that you already met Iris.-_** blushing

Sue cleared her throat **_-Actually, we already knew each other-_**

Iris smiled **_-We met here at the bookworm club, three or four times-_**

A little girl approached the group and hugged Jack **_-Jack, you did great!-_**

Jack smiled ** _-Thanks, sweety! WE did a great job-_**

The little girl with blonde hair turned around and looked at Sue

 ** _-You must be Sophie, nice to meet you.. I'm Sue and this is my hearing dog, Levi-_**

Sophie smiled excited ** _-You have the same name of the princess in Jack's story-_**

Jack blushed and Sue looked at him shyly ** _-Must be a coincidence. You did great on the stage-_**

 ** _-Thanks, I told you she was going to love it-_**

* * *

After the dinner, Jack accompanied Sue and Amanda to her car, Amanda got into the car with Levi, to leave them some privacy.

"She has quite..a personality" Sue smiling

Jack chuckled "Yeah, how do you think she convinced me?! Except that her father has a broken arm.."

"I still can't believe that you were taking classes in those years.. I mean, I thought that you were improved but.."

"Do you really think that I'm improved?"

Sue smiled "Jack..your fingers were so flowing and harmonious.." shaking her head "But...I'm still mad with you, Hudson"

Jack bit his lips "Thanks.."

"I have question, though.."

"Anything"

"Why did you ask me out if you had to do the show tonight?"

"I thought of taking you here and tell you everything and then going out for dinner but.."

Sue bit her lips and nodded "I see.." sighed "Well, I have to go, I have to take Amanda at home first or her dad will be worried"

Jack nodded "I'll see you tomorrow.."

"Yeah..goodnight and...thanks, I had fun"

He smiled "Yeah, me too.. goodnight"

Sue was about to get into her car, she turned around and called him "Jack!"

Jack turned around, worried that something was wrong, Sue approached him and left a small kiss on his lips, then smiled when she saw his look surprised

"Goodnight...again" Sue getting into the car, leaving a very happy Jack Hudson on the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry that I let you wait, I've been terribly busy in this month.

However, thanks for the reviews, you are very kind.

* * *

Jack was running in the park as usual, he kept thinking at the night with Sue, at her smile, her kiss. Everything. When he looked up, he saw a blonde tail and a wonderdog running towards him.

"Levi!" Sue gasped and turned around

"Hi buddy, I'm glad to see you" petting him

"Hey.." Sue smiled shyly

"Hi you.." smiling "Glad to see you too. Did you get your breakfast already?"

"Uhm, no..someone was too exuberant this morning"

Jack chuckled "So can I offer you and the wonderdog the breakfast? If you don't have any other plans, of course"

Sue nodded "No..I don't have any other plans and..breakfast sounds good, are you paying, right?"

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes "Let's go, milady"

* * *

Sue smiled looking at him, he was staring at her, probably he didn't heard any word of her speech

"Jack...earth to Jack?" waving her hand in front of his eyes

Jack cleared his throat and blushed "Sorry..again." chuckled "You were saying something?"

Sue smiled "I wanted to ask you about the Asl course. How long you've been taking classes?"

Jack sighed "Almost two years.." blushing again

Sue surprised opened her eyes in disbelief "How...how did you sneak out without me even notice?"

"Well... maybe the first reason can be that we don't live together and we.."

"We?"

"Uhm, nothing. Just thinking out loud. Honestly Bobby helped me out with this, the few times that I've told that I was playing basketball with Bobby, I was actually.."

"Taking Asl classes"

"Exactly.."

"I just don't understand why you didn't told me about this before" taking a sip of her coffee

"To be honest, I didn't want to disappoint you if I wasn't good enough with that" smiling a little bit "I feel like I'm being interrogated"

Sue smiled "Sorry, but we didn't talked so much yesterday" blushing and looking away "However, I repeat what I told you yesterday. Your fingers and hands were flowing and you were so natural also with the facial expressions, which is not so easy..."

Jack bit his lips and smiled "Thank you, I appreciate that"

Sue smiled _**-You're welcome-**_

They were walking in direction of Sue's apartment, it was almost time for them to go to work.

"Sue about yesterday.." scratching the back of his head "Sue..Sue, are you with me?" waving his hand in front of her

Sue cleared her throat "Yes, yes..I am sorry, I was..just thinking. What were you saying?"

"Uhm..I was wondering if you are still angry with me" making puppy eyes

Sue chuckled "Maybe just a little bit.."

"I think I can live with that. So.. I will pick you up in 30 minutes?"

"I can go with Lucy, it's not a problem"

"No, it's okay, I can pick you up"

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you later then"

Jack nodded

While Sue was almost going in her direction, Jack took her wrist

Sue frowned "Everything okay?"

"Yes, yes." Jack sighed "Sue, would you like to go out on a date with..me tonight?" -Wow, that came out very easily-

Sue bit her lips and looked at him "A date?"

"Like..in a real date, restaurant and flowers...and tux...and all that stuff"

"Mmh..restaurant and flowers.." making a brooding expression

"And..and chocolate"

"It's looking really intriguing.."

"Or..to the theatre and then to..to the restaurant"

Sue bit her lips but smiled

"What?"

"You look so nervous.." chuckling

"That's because you make me nervous.."

Sue blushed "Yes, Jack.. I would love to have a date with you"

Jack smiled widely "Wonderful, I will pick you up around..7?"

"That's..perfect!" smiling back, then looking at his watch "Probably we should go.. otherwise we are going to be late"

Jack looked at his watch "You're right, I will pick you up anyway, in 30 minutes"

"Wonderful.." waving her hand to him" I'll see you later then."

"Bye.."

* * *

Sue entered in the apartment with a silly smile on her face

Lucy looked at her and smiled "Hello you, what happened?"

"Good morning, nothing.. I just woke up happy, can I use the bathroom?"

"Ah-ah... alright, you can tell me after the shower."

Sue chuckled "There is nothing to tell.." removing Levi's leash

* * *

Sue after the shower went into the kitchen, already dressed for work.

"So..are you going to tell me or I have to guess?"

"Jack and I are going out tonight"

"Jack? As Jack Hudson, our Jack?"

"Jack as our Jack, yes"

"But...how? What about that Sophie?"

"That Sophie is not his new flame, she has almost 5 years old"

Lucy frowned

"That sounds bad. Jack is taking ASL classes from Iris, Sophie's mother. And yesterday Sophie's dad, Micheal, supposed to do the show with her, but he has a broken arm at the moment so.."

"So Jack replaced her dad?"

"Yes..Jack was amazing" blushing "I mean..they were amazing"

Lucy laughed "So, do you know already where he is taking you?"

"Uhm, not yet but..we need to find a dress! At lunch, what do you say?"

Lucy clapped her hands "I feel like the fairy godmother...I've waited so much for this moment"

"Ehy, I should say that.." then looked at her blackberry and smiled "Jack is here..."

Lucy smiled "Aah.."

Sue took Levi's leash "Do you want to come with us?"

"Let me guess..he is early"

"Yes,he is at least ten minutes in advance.." blushing

"However, thanks for the offer. But I bet that Jack wants to stay alone with you.. maybe he will kiss you again in the elevator..or in the car"

Sue forced a smile "Thanks, you woke up the butterflies in my stomach, again." rolling her eyes "I'll see you at the office"

Lucy chuckled "See you later, Cinderella"


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go...another chapter :) Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate your support.

* * *

They were in the elevator, Sue looked at Levi, then to Jack

"So..where are you taking me tonight? To the theater or the restaurant?" smiling a little bit

Jack chuckled **_-Funny you.. I made the reservation at Gigi's-_**

"Gigi's?" Sue frowned "The pizzeria outside DC?"

"Gosh no..it's a restaurant, I think you're going to love it"

"A restaurant?"

"Yes, you know a restaurant, which is a place where there are waiters, tables and maybe some chairs, they usually serve food and the people are dressed with elegant clothes"

Sue grimaced "Very funny, Hudson" then she looked at Levi "So, I think you will enjoy a night at home with Lucy"

Jack took her wrist to catch her attention "Actually, he is invited too. I know how you can feel without him... moreover, I know how much he loves the italian cuisine and that he can act as a perfect gentleman"

Sue bit her lips then smiled "Are you sure?"

"Positive.." winking at her and laughed as Levi jumped on him "I love you too, buddy"

Sue chuckled "Mmh... maybe you two should go out tonight. I feel like a third wheel here"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're jealous?"

She looked at Levi "However, I can't blame you. He is a heartbreaker, not to mention his chocolate eyes, every woman could fall in love in front of a pair of eyes like that." blushing

Jack showed a smug smile "Uh, thank you.."

"And of course his soft fur.." looking at Jack and chuckled "Don't tell me that you're jealous?!"

"You should start a comic career" rolling his eyes and going out of the elevator

* * *

At lunch

"So..I thought about having a small lunch and then head to find a dress for tonight" Sue talking with Lucy and Tara "What do you say?"

"Perfect, I'm in...still I don't know what's going on tonight" Tara looking at Lucy then Sue, who was smiling harder

 _ **-Jack and I are going out for a date-**_

Tara clapped her hand "Oh, finally.." smiling "So where are you going?"

Jack heard her sentence and smiled behind his mug of coffee

"At Gigi's.."

Lucy was surprised "The most expensive and romantic restaurant in Dc?"

Sue blushed "I guess.."

Bobby who was taking a mug of coffee from the machine "Don't tell me..Cinderella is going out again?"

Sue smiled shyly "I guess..." taking a quick look at Jack

"With the right prince this time?"

Jack took another mug of coffee "Bobby, since when you're interested in Sue's love life?" then blushed

"Nothing happen.." Sue smiled a little bit at his surprised and a little bit disappointed look "nothing yet. I'm just going out with...someone" then looking at Tara and Lucy "And I need a dress"

"I'm not interested, I'm just...worried. It's not Bryan right?"

Sue sighed and looked at Jack _ **-You should tell him before he has me escorted to the restaurant-**_

Jack chuckled "Or he gives you his gun, just in case" winking at her "I think you should go now..don't you?"

Sue smiled "I'll see you later guys."

Bobby was confused and looked at Jack

"Sue and I are going out tonight. Nothing to worry" giving him a path on his shoulder

Bobby opened his mouth "Maybe you were right, I should gave her my gun, just in case" smiling back to him "Finally Sparky...it was about time, where are you going?"

"At Gigi's.." sitting at his desk and sighing "I don't even know why I'm giving you the details"

"Because I'm your best friend. I just have one suggestion, remember to breath when you will see her tonight"

Jack frowned "What do you mean?"

"Mate, Sue went with Tara and Lucy to buy a new dress to knock you out.. and you know better than me how Sue is amazing pretty much with everything"

Jack sighed "Thanks... I was trying to focus on my job."

"Well, we can go and eat something. What do you say?"

"I'm not really hungry.." grimacing and touching his stomach

Bobby laughed "I think that you are just nervous about today, c'mon Sparky, you went out other times with Sue. Except that..this time it's a real date and maybe if you're good, she can give a goodnight's kiss"

"You're not really helping me, you know that?" chuckling

"I know, let's go..You won a lunch with Koala boy" giving him a path on his shoulder

* * *

Jack was sitting at his desk, trying to work to get his things done before his date. Date. He smiled and gave her a quick look _-I have a date with Sue, finally- sighing -I'm wondering if she's nervous too or it's just me. I'm an FBI agent, after all, we take terrorists and killers every day, but around her I act like a teenager-_

Sue sighed and looked briefly at him - _I'm wondering if he's nervous too. Or it's just me. He's an FBI agent after all and..I think he had a lot of dates. Will these butterflies ever leave?-_ then she looked at the time on her desktop "Yes..finally.." then she blushed when everybody was staring at her "Uhm...I-I'm just..I just have finished this report" clearing her throat and taking her stuff

Jack smiled shyly to her "So..at 7"

Sue smiled back "Wonderful..I will ready be ready at that time" then Levi caught her attention "I mean, we will be ready at that time, sorry buddy" then she returned her attention to Lucy and Tara _**-Are you ready to go?-**_ smiled when they nodded "Bye everyone.."

* * *

Sue was looking at herself in the mirror for the millionth time, she could see her hand shaking and she took a deep breath _-C'mon Sue, you have waited three wonderful years. Okay, almost 4 years for this moment.-_ She took her purse and made her way in the kitchen.

Lucy and Tara were talking and then when they saw her they looked at her with their mouth open

Sue looked at herself "What? There is something wrong with my dress?"

"Wow...you are stunning.."

Lucy smiled "Jack will be knocked out.."

Sue blushed "Thanks...it's not too much, right?" looking at her dress again "I don't know what type of restaurant it's going to be.." biting her lips

"Believe me...you are perfect!"

"I don't know what to say or even what to do...I don't feel very good.." caressing her stomach

Tara chuckled and was about to reply when Levi interrupted her.

Lucy smiled "He's here.." biting her lips

Sue swallowed hard and looked at Lucy then Tara

 ** _-Just remember to breathe, Sue..- Lucy signed_**

Sue smiled a little bit and she opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't want that our favourite couple waits for their moment (LOL) so here's another chapter. As usual, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Jack waited few minutes before ringing the bell _-What did Bobby told me?-_ frowning _-Yeah, whatever..6.58. It's time, Hudson-_ he looked at himself briefly _-Flowers, check; chocolate check..- then he knocked at the door and waited._

Jack was sure that what Bobby told him was something important and he remember at the exact moment when, the object of his desires, opened the door.

Sue smiled "Hi Jack.." and blushing, he was staring at her, perhaps for the millionth time in that week. She was fascinated, he was wearing a black smoking, with a white shirt and black papillon. She saw him dressed in this way before, but tonight he had something special in his eyes. And he was using the after shave she bought for him.

"Wow..." he finally spoke _-Wonderful Hudson, now you can't even think about something smart to say.-_

She was wearing a long navy blue dress, the v-neckline was generous and since it was still some fresh air, her dress was with long sheer lace sleeves, her hair was arranged in a delicate bun, except for a few locks of hair, that made her even more adorable. And, of course, her make-up was delicate.

Sue blushed and looked down at her feet, she could feel the heat that began to make its way, right under her stomach

Jack bit her lips "Sorry, what I meant to say it's that you are..beautiful" scratching his head

Lucy and Tara looked at themselves "Do you think they're going to make it for their reservation?"

"Well, if they keep looking at each other I don't think so." Lucy clearing her throat

Jack looked at them and chuckled a little bit "Uhm, those are for you Sue.."

"Thank you, they are wonderful.." and smiled

"Not even close to how wonderful you are" Jack surprised himself

Sue smiled and couldn't stop the red on her cheeks

"Maybe we should do something, before they set up a fire in the entire building"

Lucy smiled "You're right..I'm going to take care of these flowers aaand..the chocolate" then looking at them "I think you should go now, don't you?"

Jack smiled "Yes..oh, before I forget. I've got something for you, buddy" taking a black papillon from his pocket "Can I?" looking at Sue

"If it's okay for Levi.." chuckling when he barked "It's a yes, then.."

"Perfect..are you ready to go?" biting his lips

"Yes, we can go.." taking Levi's leash

"Bye guys, have fun!"

"Thanks, you too"

"I'll see you later" Sue waving her hand to them

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes later, the maitre showed them the table and Sue hadn't gone unnoticed

Jack took her hand briefly "It seems that tonight I won't be able to leave you alone for a minute, Thomas"

Sue blushed, she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear "Well, I hope you didn't mean to leave me, anyway.."

Jack cleared his throat and suddenly began to feel hot

Sue looked around and was really happy about his choice. The lights were perfect to see his lips, the view from their table was..breathtaking, because they could see the Mall from there and especially because was private. While she was looking around, she noticed the bowl of water for Levi

"Ehy..everything okay?" taking her hand that was on the table

Sue smiled a little bit "Yes, sorry. I'm just...impressed. It's the first time that someone did something like that for..us"

Jack frowned **_-You mean taking a beautiful and brilliant wonderwoman and his furry wonderdog out for a date?-_**

Sue chuckled and a tear fell down on her check, which Jack promptly removed with his hand "Sort of.." then signed _**-Thank you-**_

Jack winked at her and before he could say something the waitress came to the table.

* * *

During the dinner they talked about everything, from their family to old times.

* * *

They were now in his car, outside her apartment, neither of them were ready to leave each other

Sue smiled and sighed looking at him "I had a wonderful evening, Jack"

He smiled back "Yeah, me too. We have to do it again"

 _ **-Are you asking for another date with me, Sparky?-**_ signing

"I was talking with Levi.." winking at her and then looking at the wonderdog that was half-asleep on the backseat

Sue chuckled "I'm sure that he will be happy about it"

"well I have to find a restaurant that has chicken bites for dogs in the menu.."sighing "Are you tired?"

Sue bit her lips and shook her head "No, I'm not tired"

"Would you like to take a walk?"

Sue smiled "I would love that"

Jack smiled and reached her door to help her out

"Oh, thank you lovely gentleman" winking at him and opening the door for Levi

They went through the park and Jack didn't left her hand for a second, Sue looked at their hands together, couldn't help but smiled, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach

Jack looked at her _**-Are you okay?-**_

Sue nodded "Yes, just thinking.."

Jack looked at her, the light of the moon was lighting her hair, the smile on her face made the beat of his heart a little bit faster

She frowned when he stopped in front of her "Uh, Jack?" Looking at him

"Uhm, Sue..I.." His hands rested on her cheeks, caressing the bottom lip with his thumb

* * *

°whistling° see you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Please, be careful about this chapter. °FLUFF°

* * *

She looked in his eyes and it seemed like time had stopped

"Sue..I.." sighing "Can I kiss you?"

Sue made a mortified expression "Uh, Jack.. you should know that.." blushing "I only kiss at the third date" biting her lips and trying not to laugh

Jack looked at her for a split second, was about to break the contact and apologize with her, but then he noticed a small spark in her eyes "You..miss Thomas.." shaking his head, holding her close to him even more.

Sue chuckled "Oh, I wish I had a camera with me. You should have seen your face"

"I think that I deserved it.." smiling

Sue smiled and licked her lips "So...what were you asking me?"

"Mmh..." kissing her nose and breaking the contact "No, I think I'm offended now" winking at her

Sue smiled a little bit, knowing that he was joking but slightly disappointed that he broke the contact.

"Let's go, Miss Thomas, I have to show you something" taking her hand

Sue bit her lips "Where are you taking me?"

"Just..trust me"

They walked for few minutes and Jack stopped again

"Sue..can you close your eyes for just one second, please. I will be right here, I will squeeze your hand when it's all set, I promise"

Sue swallowed and closed her eyes _-Oh Jack, you can take me anywhere-_

Few seconds later, Jack squeezed her hand

Sue opened her eyes and, as well, her mouth in disbelief "Wh-?"

There was a huge gazebo with climbing flowers alternated with lights, so that it was all lit up.

Jack looked at her, with a raised eyebrow and then laughed "Sue Thomas, without words. I'll have to mark it on the calendar"

"Have you planned all this?"

Jack smiled "Mmh.. maybe" he took her on the gazebo and then noticed the musicians outside of it "Would you like to dance?"

Sue nodded, she was unable to speak at the moment

"Can you read my lips?"

She nodded and bited her lips _-What is happening?-_ her eyes widened even more when Jack started to sing and they started to dance slowly..

" _What would I do without your smart mouth_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..._

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind..."_ smiled when she chuckled a little bit

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you"_ she gasped, looked into his eyes and noticed that he was damn serious

 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all, all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you"_

She was trying to keep her tears at bay, but realized she had failed when a tear ran down her cheek and Jack kissed her cheek to stop its pat.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too"_ Sue chuckled again, removing the tears from her cheeks

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"_

 _"My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you"_ she began to hope that the song could end soon, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, she loved everything about him, she wanted to kiss him more than anything else

" _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you_  
 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_  
 _And you give me all, all of you"_

As soon as the song ended, the musicians went away to leave them some privacy

She regained composure "J-Jack...I"


	9. Chapter 9

Long chapter for you, this time! :) thanks thanks thanks thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well

* * *

"J-Jack..I.." with a trembling voice

Jack smiled a little bit "Do you know what day is it?"

"Is it Friday?" biting her lips

Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled "No..well, yes. It's September 5th" taking her hand "3 years ago. A beautiful and a little bit angry angel, came into the office"

Sue chuckled "I thought that guys didn't remember anniversaries or important dates"

 _ **-Well, I did and I do. I know that I'm not really good at speeches, especially when it comes to us. But would you mind if I try to say what I wanted to tell you in those three years?-**_

Sue shook her head

Jack smiled tenderly at her expression ** _"_** I know that mostly of the time I messed up. First with Rhonda, then being a total idiot when Allie showed up. Then David was on picture and I thought that he was probably the right guy for you. He's a good guy and his life is not in danger everyday. Then there was..Tony" sighing "When I saw you and him.." looking at his feet "You looked so happy, but I was so mad with him for putting you in danger and..." blushing "I was jealous of you being with him. Then Jessica was around and I don't know how you didn't hit me in those days" chuckling a little bit with her "I was completely insensitive"

Sue swallowed _-Had he understood how I felt in those days?-_

 _"_ Jessica and I were comfortable around each other.. and.. I don't know. It was like that all we and I mean, you and me, had in those 3 years was slowly fading away. It was horrible"clearing his throat and removing a tear from his eyes

She sniffed a little bit _-He felt the same thing..-_

"And I'm so sorry for that. I pushed you away, when in reality what I wanted to do was ... just keep you closer. But..." making a bitter laugh "But, as I said, Jessica and I were close to each other, I knew that my heart belonged and belongs to someone else, I was too coward even to admit it to someone."

Sue put her arms around her and Jack promptly gave her his jacket

"You're cold.."

Sue blushed "Thanks...it has nothing to do with the cold"

Now they were really close to each other, his left hand rested on her back, while the right hand was caressing her cheek, she was trying to control her breath, while she felt under the palm of her hand, his heart beating hard.

"You are an incredible woman, Sue Thomas." chuckling a little bit "And...honestly I don't know what you're doing with me. A special agent that is not afraid to find criminals, terrorists and participate in raids. But apparently a complete chicken with the badge around the woman he loves." sighing "I love you, I love you so much..I can't believe that I waited so much to tell you.."

At this sentence, Sue giggled and sighed, looking at her feet when she was unable to stop her tears, Jack hugged her and swallowed his fears, his heart was totally on the plate "Sue.." caressing her back, then placing a small kiss on her head and caressing her cheeks to stop her tears "Sue..if-if you need time for that, I und-"

"No!" then blushed

"N-no?" looking at her

Sue smiled a little bit and caressed his cheek "Jack, I don't need time for telling you that..I love you too. I love you so much."

Jack gasped "Can you say that again?"

Sue chuckled "I love you, Jack Hudson."

Sue smiled as his nose touched hers, his lips touched hers for few seconds, her hand rested on his chest

Jack snorted

"Something's wrong?"

"You can say so." he caressed her hair and smiled when he found what he was looking for "Do you mind?"

Sue frowned "Wh-?" then smiling she felt her hair hovering on her shoulders "You fell into Lucy's trap"

Jack smiled "Excuse me?"

"Well, she suggested to pull my hair up and that surely you would have done something about it."

He chuckled "Remind me to kiss her when I see her.."

Sue frowned "Excuse me!?"

Jack looked at her "Mmh..do you mean that I can kiss you?"

Sue chuckled "Now where's Bobby's gun when I need it?" rolling her eyes

Jack laughed "Okay, I think that I deserved that.."

"And I mean a real kiss, not the one th-"

He kissed her again, his hand rested on her back, pulling her closer, while his right hand tangled in her hair and her hands were going up to his hair, smiling as he heard her moaning, after few seconds Jack slowed down the kiss and rested his forehead on hers

"Wow.." they both said and laughed

They remained embraced, forehead against forehead for a few seconds, when Levi jumped on them

Sue chuckled "I think he is happy for us"

Jack smiled "Thanks buddy, we are happy too. And thanks for your cooperation.." winking at him

"He is a dog with many talents" she recognized

"I already know, he is a wonderdog, after all. He helped me with the blankets when I had to put you to bed" petting him and chuckling when he noticed her red cheeks "And I asked him for some privacy before.."

Sue closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Jack caressed her cheek, removing a hair from her eyesight "Ok you?" Signing in her hand

She opened one eye, then the other one "I just needed to see if I was dreaming or not. And I was saying a silent -thank you- to the maintenance that didn't changed the directory that day and..to being late in the morning"

"And to night-time stakeouts.."

"Definitely!" smiling when he leaned over for another kiss

"I hate to say it, but I think it's a late" looking at his watch "It's 1 am"

Sue gasped "Already?!"

"It will be better if I'll take you home" taking her hand "We have work tomorrow and you need to rest"

Sue nodded and bit her lips, concerned

Jack noticed that Sue had lost the radiant smile that was there few seconds ago "If I remember correctly, I had put a smile on that beautiful face, what happened?" caressing her cheek

Sue gave him a little smile "I was thinking..what about the team, our work?"

"I spoke with Garrett.. some time ago."

"How long ago? What did he say?"

"Before your promotion in New York.. He told me that he noticed something, from our undercover, he was wondering how long it would take us to make the jump. However, the rules are still there. For now." he continued quickly when he noticed her pained look "In few days they have a meeting, with the bosses and other supervisors. Probably they won't remove the rule, we both know how that is important, but Ted is positive about our case" smiling at her "So they probably gave us a permit"

Sue sighed "I always thought about that. I am even ready to move to fingerprints again"

"No way! Even if they won't give us something, I can probably move to another team or something"

"Why? Do you think I'm not good enough to move to another team?" frowning

"No, it's not that. I just don't want that your abilities gets useless in fingerprints. I think that you are strong, determined, you are wonderful in your job." he took her hand "Let's say that, we wait for news from Garrett, when we get a response, we can talk about it. Deal?" smiling

"Deal" nodded

"Are you going to tell Lucy?"

Sue blushed "Are you going to tell Bobby? Even thought..I don't think you need to say anything. Your smile says everything, I can see all of your teeth"

Jack chuckled "Lucy will probably get the same from you. You look even more...radiant."

A few minutes later they were in front of her apartment

""I'm a grown woman, Jack..I know how to go upstairs" rolling her eyes

"Believe me when I say that I know that you are a grown woman" winking at her "I just want to kiss my girlfriend properly" taking the stairs

Sue blushed

"What?"

"Did you just said girlfriend?" walking back towards her apartment

"I did.." caressing her arm "So..."

"So.." smiling

"I spent an incredible night, Sue.."

Sue laughed and Jack frowned "Probably I said that too many times..I guess I'm just nervous"

"That's funny, sir Jackson Samuel Hudson nervous on a date"

Jack laughed "What can I say? You have this effect on me.."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you..miss Stubborn" he took her hand and placed on his heart "Can you feel that? That's nothing to do with the heart thing.." caressing her cheek "You are an incredible woman, Sue Thomas and I am hopelessly in love with you"

Sue looked at him and swallowed, his eyes were dangerous, they were darker than the usual, she put her forehead on his chin, taking a deep breath "I love you, Sparky.." She smiled when she saw his chest and his shoulders moving, he was laughing

"I have to find a nickname for you, that's not fair..even if Miss Stubborn is good, is not good enough for you"

"Just keep searching, my reputation is safe" chuckling

Jack bites his lips "I will find something.." squinting his eyes to her

Sue sighed "I probably have to go, it's getting late" caressing his chest

"Yeah, it's getting late.." they looked at each other and laughed "How many times did we say that?"

"So many times.."

"Too many.."

"Well...at least, can I get my goodnight kiss, today?" Biting her lips

"That will be my pleasure" closing the space between them

His lips capturing hers for a sweet and delicate kiss, her hand caressing his arm, then his neck and went back to his hair, pulling him closer, she smiled when she felt that he was moaning, suddenly the cold of the wall was in contact with her back, his tongue reached the space between her lips, asking the permission to enter, which she accepted immediately, few minutes later Jack had to break the kiss, he put his forehead on hers, just like they did in the park, her eyes were darker, filled with passion, her lips were slightly divided, trying to breathe normally

"Uhm..I think that I should go now"

Sue smiled "Yeah...I will see you tomorrow"

"You can count on that" kissing her forehead "Sweet dreams"

Sue blushed "That will be easy...Goodnight Jack"

Jack waited for her to enter in her apartment and he left only when he heard the door locked


End file.
